gleefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Role You Were Born to Play
The Role You Were Born to Play (Fonte) é o quinto episódio da quarta temporada de Glee, e o septuagésimo primeiro episódio geral. Este episódio está definido para estréia em 8 de novembro de 2012, após um hiatos de cinco semanas. O episódio será dirigido por Brad Falchuk (Fonte) e escrito por Michael Hitchcock. (Fonte) As filmagens começaram em 6 de setembro de 2012. Spoilers Lote * Com audições para musical da escola em pleno andamento, nem todos os gleeks estão ansiosos para participar, enquanto alguns vêem recebendo elenco como um tiro na aceitação, outros têm objetivos menos altruístas. Enquanto isso, um assessor improvável ajuda Will e Emma a trabalhar por uma fase difícil em seu relacionamento, a chegada do estudante Ryder Lynn revela-se um divisor de águas para vários membros da New Directions passado e do presente, Sue encontra uma causa tacanha novo campeão, e quatro finalistas se enfrentam para os papéis principais quando o elenco de grease''' é anunciado. (Fonte) * A produção da escola de Grease está em andamento, e Marley (Melissa Benoist), Jake (Artista Jacob), Kitty (Becca Tobin) e jogador de futebol Ryder (Blake Jenner o vencedor do Glee Project ) competem para serem "Danny" e "Sandy". Enquanto isso, o ex-Glee clubbers Mercedes (Amber Riley) e Mike (Harry Shum Jr.) retornam para ajudar, e o Sr. Schuester (Matthew Morrison) luta com uma decisão difícil. Fonte Música * Chris estava no estúdio. Source * Lea estava no estúdio mais de uma vez Source Source * Cory, Darren e Chord estavam no estúdio. (8/20) Source * Lea estava no estúdio. (8/27) No entanto, isso poderia ser para The Break-Up. Source * Naya estava no estúdio. (8/29). Source * Cory estava no estúdio. (8/31). Source * Cory estava no estúdio (9/17) No entanto, poderia ser para esse episódio ou Glease Source * Becca estava no estúdio (9/14) Source * Ambos Chord e Chris estavam no estúdio (9/19) No entanto, poderia ser para qualquer episódio ou Glease. Source * Glee : The Music Presents Glease será lançado em 06 de novembro, e apresentam nove canções de grease com esse episódio e Glease. Songs *Hopelessly Devoted To You' de ''Grease. Cantada por Blaine. *'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' de P!nk. Cantada por Marley and Unique. *'Juke Box Hero' de Foreigner. Cantada por Finn and Ryder. *'Everybody Talks' de Neon Trees. Cantada por Jake and Kitty *'Born to Hand Jive' de Grease. Cantada por Marley, Jake, Ryder and Mercedes. Curiosidades * Em 24 caracteres e sete palavras, o título deste episódio é o mais longo de todos os'' Glee'' títulos de episódios, batendo The Rocky Horror Glee Show por quatro personagens e duas palavras. *''Born to Hand Jive'' tem o mesmo fundo como '' 'You Can't Stop the Beat''. Guest Cast Participação Especial *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Source Estrela Convidada *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Source *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart Source *Alex Newell as Wade Adams Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn. Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Source Galeria 004~474.jpg 003~494.jpg 005~432.jpg 006~399.jpg 007~364.jpg 008~319.jpg 009~295.jpg 010~268.jpg 011~237.jpg 012~230.jpg 013~205.jpg Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Quarta Temporada